1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the handling of stemware, and more particularly concerns apparatus for the easy storage and retrieval of a number of stemware items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stemware consists of a vessel of glass or crystal used primarily for beverages and desserts and having a rounded bowl mounted upon a footed stem. The bowl is generally of very fragile, thin-walled construction susceptible to breakage. The foot portion is generally of circular contour, having a diameter often smaller than the diameter of the bowl. The stem portion, vertically emergent from the foot portion, is usually integral with the bowl and foot portions, causing the stemware to be of monolithic construction. The stem portion usually has a length of 3 to 5 inches, thereby producing a high center of gravity with a consequent propensity of the stemware to tip over.
Systems for the storage of stemware have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,899; 3,214,031; 4,228,905; 4,589,556; and elsewhere. Said storage systems usually employ a rack having paired horizontally elongated rails which support the stemware in an inverted position by slidable engagement with the base portions of the stemware. The rails are usually mounted to an overhead support. Although such manner of storage is reasonably protective, it requires that the stemware be entered onto a front access extremity of the rack, and pushed back toward a closed rear extremity.
In commercial bars, restaurants and other establishments where large numbers of stemware are handled, the removal of an item of stemware from the front extremity of an elongated rack becomes troublesome when, for example the rack holds about 20 items within a 70 inch rack length. Specifically, the last stemware, adjacent the closed rear extremity of the rack must be slid 70 inches for removal.
In residential kitchens, the cabinetry generally has a depth of about 12 inches and a horizontal length of 3-4 feet. If a stemware-holding rack were to be suspended from an overlying shelf in the typical kitchen cabinet, and structured to have a front access extremity, the rack could accommodate at most 4 stemware items. If the stemware-holding rack were alternatively oriented in the length direction of the cabinet, the open and closed extremities of the rack would be difficult to reach because of close proximity to end walls of the cabinet and interference with other contents of the cabinet.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for the inverted storage of stemware in a manner which facilitates entrance of stemware onto said apparatus and the removal of stemware therefrom.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature comprising an elongated rack extending between supported opposed extremities which are closed with respect to passage of stemware.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture and installation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.